1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to protective garments, and more particularly to a protective outer garment apparatus incorporating an at least one viewing window therein for allowing the wearer to safely view a handheld item from an optimal viewing angle.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of protective coverings and outer garments available to protect one's clothes from unwanted or undesirable outside influences that may damage or negatively affect a person's body or clothing. Examples of such outer garments include ponchos, capes, cloaks, smocks, aprons, jackets, coats, and wearable blankets. A variety of unwanted or undesirable outside influences may include such things as dirt, hair, moisture, cold, chemicals, and other contaminates.
Although offering many protective advantages, such known outer garments all suffer from the limitation of preventing the wearer from gaining access to handheld items stored underneath said outer garments without exposing such items to the unwanted or undesirable outside influences. With the advent of technology, many people rely on or at least desire the ability to use personal electronic or non-electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, handheld gaming devices, books, and other similarly sized handheld items—many of which can be susceptible to dirt, moisture and other environmental elements.
Attempts have been made to remedy this problem by providing a protective outer garment, such as a barber cape, incorporating a basic cut-out in the center area of the garment with a transparent material spanning the cut-out, thereby forming a window in the garment for allowing the wearer to view their handheld items while keeping them underneath the outer garment. However, given the substantially vertical orientation of such windows, as positioned on an outer garment, relative to the wearer's face and line of sight, such solutions fail to provide or allow for the selective positioning or adjustability of such an outer garment window so that the handheld item may be safely viewed from an optimal viewing angle.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.